


Burning

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Translation in English, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are burning him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [万火归一](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/87290) by Amergin. 



>  
> 
> (I'm not a English speaker. All grammatical mistakes are mine. Thanks aliciak for beta.)

**Burning**

By Amergin

 

The Soldier stands. His knees go all weak. A millimeter, just one millimeter closer, the man would be killed by now.

 

He reaches up shakily. Metal fingers brush his temple where the bullet bruised, leaving angry raw marks and blood trails, buried in the fairy blond hair. In spite of cold leather or sick smell of blood on his gear, cupping his cheeks with his hands, he pulls him against his body, on his chest. Unconsciously, he thumbs the pale mark below his cheekbone.

 

The Soldier looks down at the face in his hands, Steve, he said his name was _Steve,_ a male face and a childish body. A flicker is tickling his mind. It’s ridiculous that the man even put himself into his arms desperately, leaning on a monster who has just a human face. A Minotaur who has lost forever and never escaped from the Labyrinth. But, it’s Steve, who looked up at Soldier, smiling and holding Soldier’s wrists.

 

The Soldier winces when Steve squeezes his left hand, when his right hand feels warm and soft touches. He forces his fingers to relax, revealing nothing but blue and black blooming on Steve’s skin. He winces again and wants desperately to run away.

 

But Steve holds his wrist sternly and stubbornly, pushing Soldier’s hands on his cheeks.

 

”W-why?” the Soldier whispers, almost incredulous.

 

”You’re alive,” Steve says and smiles, the tears trickling down to his jaw, “You’re alive, Bucky.”

 

 ** _So are you,_** a voice whispers, in Soldier’s head, at bright blond hair. The golden eyelashes. And the bright smile.

 

They are burning him.

 

 

 


End file.
